An All Consuming Fire
by ElleCC
Summary: When Maria invites Jasper to a weekend music festival, neither is aware that she will ultimately lead to his undoing. Set in the "Fire in the Vein" universe. AH, Jasper/Maria, one-shot.


_**~ Example Entry ~**_

"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title:** An All-Consuming Fire

**Pen name:** ElleCC

**Existing work:** A Murmur of Fire in the Vein

**Primary Players:** Jasper & Maria

**Disclaimer:** Jasper owns me, not the other way around.

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

_**Note:** The below material contains underage kids doing all sorts of things they shouldn't, namely sex, hard drugs, and driving out of the state of WA at night._

The Spanish Maria and her mother speak isn't anything to worry too much about translating. Context should be sufficient to understand what's going on.

* * *

_**In Which There Is an All-Consuming Fire**_

_**July 2001** _

"_Maria!"_

I pulled a pillow over my head, trying to block the voice, as irritating and brash as the glaring sun through my window.

"_Maria! __Es tiempo de despertarse.__"_ A rap on the door accompanied the voice this time.

"_Estoy despierta__, Mama."_ _Calm the fuck down. _I kicked the sheet off and stretched.

"_El desayuno está listo y Carmen y Pedro están aqui."_

"_Allí en un minute."_ I listened to her retreat downstairs before climbing out of bed.

I took my time getting ready. Carmen was twenty minutes early, which was no surprise since she couldn't seem to tell time. She could just wait, although I hoped she wouldn't resort to humping Peter in the kitchen when she got bored. Mama was already leery of my friends. No need to have her running to Papi to complain about them again.

Thirty minutes later, I sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Predictably, Carmen was draped over Peter, who was just polishing off what looked like a plate of pancakes.

"_¿Para qué es eso?"_ Mama warily eyed the heavy bag I dropped by the kitchen door.

"We're going to that concert down in California for the weekend. I told you weeks ago." I hated when she spoke Spanish around my friends and she knew it. Even if Carmen spoke it, it was still fucking rude. "We're camping."

Mama looked doubtful and I was afraid she was going to argue, but as her eyes flickered to Peter and Carmen and then back to me and my unquestionable don't-fuck-with-me-now expression, I could see she wasn't going to push it. Not now, at least. I was sure I would hear about it later from Papi.

"_Tenga cuidado, por favor."_

I looked at Carmen and rolled my eyes as I turned to the fridge for a bottle of water. _"Si, Mama." _

After Peter had finished all of the bacon, I kissed Mama's cheek and we left before she could put up a fight about the trip. I was still surprised Papi had agreed to it. I threw my bag in the back of Peter's Xterra with his camping gear and the two coolers we were going to fill before we hit the campground. I wasn't looking forward to camping out for three nights but when Peter's lame-ass friend had bailed last night, I'd come up with a plan to lessen my irritation.

I situated myself in the backseat. I figured Carmen would just bitch and moan if Peter was farther than a foot away from her. "We've gotta get something before we leave town, Petey."

"Peter," he said automatically. He had recently started to hate when we called him Petey, something about tightening his image, but I thought it was funny as fuck to see him get all twisted up about it. "What do we have to get?"

"Jasper Hale."

"That sophomore?" Carmen turned in her seat to look at me.

"Junior. And yes."

"Hot. But isn't he kind of young for you? What happened to what's-his-name?"

"Eh, college boy wore my last nerve. He kept wanting to talk about taking me home to meet his mom while I was getting him off. And there was some shit about his grades suffering."

Carmen shook her head and went back to molesting Peter while he drove.

"I didn't know you were interested in Hale." Peter looked at me in the rearview. "Isn't he kind of clean for you?"

"Clean?" I scoffed. From what I'd heard about Jasper Hale in the last few months, there wasn't much clean about him anymore. But I had a reputation, as tarnished as it might be, to uphold, so I'd been waiting until he was at least off training wheels and an upperclassman.

"Well, where the hell does he live?"

When we pulled into his driveway, I slid from the backseat of the Xterra and pushed Carmen's door shut when she started to follow me. I thought I heard a muttered "bitch" as I walked up the Hales' long walkway.

The door swung open thirty seconds after I rang the bell to reveal none other than Spoiled Princess, newly crowned head of the cheerleading squad.

We stared at each other for a moment and I noted with amusement that we could have been negatives - her light hair, eyes, and skin a contrast to my dark complexion and features. If the sight of her didn't make me want to claw something, and she wasn't so prissy, we could have been a force to be reckoned with.

"Maria?"

I smirked at her obvious confusion. "Rosalie. Little brother here?"

I watched her eyebrows crawl up her forehead and then drop into angry lines. I hated to admit the girl was gorgeous, but that expression did nothing for her.

"Jasper?"

"There another one you're hiding? He fuckable, too?"

Rosalie's face tightened and I almost expected a fist or door in my face, but she was probably worried about breaking a nail. "Is he expecting you?"

I shrugged. "He here or not?" I didn't have the patience to navigate the self-righteous bullshit she dealt to those outside her tight circle of equally stuck-up bitches. Not that I was much better, really. But, still.

She didn't say anything but pressed her lips into a thin line before turning to stalk off, leaving me on the front porch. I turned to wink at the Xterra before leaning against the open doorway to examine the nails on my left hand.

I had moved onto my right hand when I heard heavy steps descending a staircase and then Jasper Hale was standing in front of me.

Carmen was right, the boy was hot. And even though he was a year younger, there was something about him that made him seem older. Waiting until this summer had just been a formality in respect of an unwritten, clichéd high school rule. We'd been exchanging looks at school all last semester. I kept expecting him to act on them, but he never had. This wouldn't take much coaxing.

"Jasper." I took a step into the house and drew my fingers lightly down his arm. Establishing physical contact was always a must in these _delicate_ situations.

I took in his lifted eyebrow and pale skin in one go. Gorgeous or not, he kind of looked like shit and I felt a little bad that his time with me probably wouldn't improve that.

"Hey, Maria," he said. Cautiously, I noted.

I waved in the direction of the driveway. "Carmen and Peter - you know them? - and I are headed to a music festival down in San Fran for the weekend. We're meeting friends. We'll be back Monday night. Wanted to see if you'd be interested in... tagging along?" I ran my fingers up his toned forearm as I maintained eye contact. Fuck but his eyes were pretty. I started to wonder if this was a bad idea.

He hesitated and looked to his left. I guessed that Prom Queen was standing behind the door, where I couldn't see her. It looked like this might take some convincing after all. Luckily, I had something to offer him.

I took another step closer and curled my hand around his bicep, under his t-shirt sleeve. "I'll make it worth your while," I said, voice too low for sister dearest to hear. I reached up with my left hand and cupped his jaw, running my thumb along the side of his nose. I'd heard what Jasper Hale liked and I was willing to give him both things in exchange for nothing but some fun for myself.

His gaze flickered to the left again and I tightened my hold on his arm.

"Kind of last minute, isn't it?"

"One of the guys just bailed on us. Some lame excuse. I already have the ticket." I slid my right hand further under his sleeve while I dropped the one from his cheek to his chest, massaging lightly.

He stared at me for a long minute while I continued to try to relax him.

"Sure, why not?" he finally responded.

A hissed "Jas" came from behind the door. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hang on a sec, Maria." He turned to walk toward Princess and stopped. "Wait, come in, sorry." He gripped my arm and pulled me all the way into the house, his fingers lingering for what felt like an extra second or two, and then shut the door behind me. "I'll be right back."

He and Queen of the Damned disappeared around a corner toward the back of the house. I inched closer to the doorway through which they had gone and plucked the petals off a pink flower while I waited. I caught little bits of their conversation: "not here," "kinds of friends," and something that sounded suspiciously like "skanky whore." Blondie was going to have to be careful or I'd give her something to actually be pissed about.

Jasper reappeared a minute later and gestured for me to go with him. I followed him up the stairs to the second floor, past tacky family photos hung on the wall, and into his bedroom. Something hard-rock and guitar-heavy was playing on a fancy stereo. He must have been in here when Little Miss Washington went to fetch him. I was more than a little surprised to see a Christina Aguilera _Mi Reflejo_ poster hanging above his desk. That seemed like a good sign.

"_¿Tienes una cosa para las mujeres latinas__, Jasper?"_ I nodded at the poster when he looked at me.

He paused for a moment, maybe trying to sort through his Spanish II for something useful, and then shrugged. "She has some talent." He picked up a gym bag from his floor and started to empty it. "What are you doing here, Maria?"

"I told you." I poked through the mess of CDs on his desk. Nothing interesting. Maybe Christina was a one-off. "We're going to the festival. I want you to come with us."

He started shoving things from his dresser into the bag. "But you've never even talked to me before."

I paused my snooping and we looked at each other. "That can't be true," I said. But I knew it was. Before five minutes ago, I'd never so much as said "hi" to Jasper Hale.

"It is." He walked back to his closet and disappeared inside.

"Then why did you agree to come along?" I continued my inspection of his bedroom but kept watching him from the corner of my eye. He threw a tightly wrapped sleeping bag on the floor before pulling a flashlight from his desk. Christ, this kid was altogether too serious.

"Nothing better to do."

"Sounds like sis wasn't keen on the idea."

"Yeah, that's fine. Doesn't matter."

Well, I had to give him credit. It didn't look like I'd have to worry about him talking off my ear. Not like jackass what's-his-name. I really didn't give a flying fuck that a semester of Fundamental Hindu Principles had made him see God. Or Krishna. Whatever. I spotted something hanging from Jasper's desk chair and moved to pick it up. "Your parents aren't going to care?"

"Nah. They're not even around this weekend."

I grabbed the dark shirt and held it up. It was one of the JV baseball practice shirts and read "HALE" across the back above the number 43. It looked clean, although a little wrinkly. I pulled it on over my tank top and turned to find a mirror.

Jasper was tall but I'd had a recent growth spurt and the shirt wasn't that long on me. I caught his eye in the mirror as I twisted to inspect myself. I was pleased to see a look of approval flit across his face and I had to suppress what would have likely been a smug smile.

I tilted my head to listen but couldn't hear anything over Jasper's music. His door had mostly closed behind us but I figured it didn't matter anyway. What was Rosalie Hale going to do? Pull me off her brother? I didn't think so.

I walked slowly to Jasper until we were standing almost toe-to-toe. We really were close in height; there were maybe only three inches separating us. I'd found that when it came down to it, even though guys always seemed to go for the tiny girls, they tended to prefer tall ones in bed. Or maybe it was just me. When I tipped my head up to look at him, my tits pushed forward and brushed against his chest. He gripped my waist with both hands; I wasn't sure if he was keeping me from getting closer or stopping me from moving away.

I stretched up and forward a little bit more. I could feel Jasper's breath blow across my lips before I touched them to his. He started to kiss me softly but I wasn't having any of that, and I was happy when he caught on quickly. In fact, I nearly bit off his tongue when he startled me by grabbing my ass, hard. He pulled me tightly to him and I could already feel the makings of a hard-on pressed against my lower stomach. Oh, he was going to be _fun_.

I pushed him backward and wasted no time straddling him when he fell on his bed. I leaned forward and sprawled across his upper body.

"Hey," I breathed into his mouth. "I'm sorry I never talked to you."

"No big," he responded as his hands slid up my thighs and under my skirt. "I never talked to you, either."

I had just started to tug at the button on his shorts when my ass rang. More precisely, Carmen's irritating-as-fuck ringtone lit up my cell phone. I sat up and pulled it from the waistband of my skirt.

"What?" I snapped.

"_What the fuck are you doing in there?"_

"Exactly."

"_Already? What the hell, Maria, can't you wait until he's in the car to attack him? We're not going to make it there until Sunday, at this rate. It's a fifteen-fucking-hour drive, and that doesn't include making stops."_

"Fine, we'll be down in a minute." I closed my phone and threw it on the bed.

Jasper chuckled. "Trouble?"

"Just Carmen being a bitch." I bent over him again and licked a slow line up the outside of his ear. "You're going to have to remove your hands from my ass so we can leave, baby boy."

He finished packing and didn't complain when I pulled off his shirt but took it with me. We passed Ice Princess on the way out of the house and Jasper stopped to have another angry, whispered chat with her before he followed me through the front door.

"See you Monday, sis!" I called and blew her a kiss before she slammed the door behind us. Taunting her was almost as fun as the prospect of laying Jasper Hale. What a cool weekend.

. . . . . . . .

I made quick introductions in the car once Peter had pulled away from the house. Peter and Jasper actually knew each other from baseball, which I somehow didn't know. Carmen looked back at me and tapped the side of her nose. I thought it was more likely I just hadn't bothered to pay attention than that the pharmaceuticals were fucking with my memory.

Thirty minutes after we left, Jasper had barely said a word. I had turned myself in my seat so I could watch him, and my feet were resting near his leg.

''You look tired." I nudged Jasper's thigh with my toe.

"Trouble sleeping." He looked at me for a moment but then returned to staring out the window. I almost sighed in exasperation. If I wasn't afraid Peter would hit a pothole and I'd end up with a hole through my nose, I would have pulled out some of the blow I'd packed for the trip. Boy could seriously use a pick me up. I also wasn't sure if the coke would make him want to fuck. Everything I'd heard at school pointed to yes and I didn't want him to be embarrassed when he came down that we'd screwed in front of two people he barely knew. The drive home on Monday, though... that would be a completely different story.

I settled for digging through my purse for a small bottle. I shook out a few of the white pills and then unbuckled my seatbelt. Jasper looked over when he heard the _click_ and I slid across the seat and pressed myself into his side. I opened my hand in front of his face and bounced the pills lightly. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Oh, does it matter? Carm, water." I took the bottle she offered over her shoulder and unscrewed the top. I swallowed two of the pills and then picked up Jasper's hand from his thigh. I uncurled his fingers and dropped the remaining three into his hand before holding the bottle to his lips. "Bottoms up, baby boy." He rolled his eyes before taking the bottle from me and downing the pills and half of the water.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you to never take candy from strangers?" I asked as he finished off the water.

"Does it matter?" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest.

I chuckled. That's what I wanted: feisty. It was in there somewhere and the long weekend with me would drag it out of him.

I draped my arm across his waist and shifted forward slightly when he put his left arm around my shoulders. Tucked into his side was a comfortable enough way to rest until the pills kicked in. Maybe they would get him to loosen up.

. . . . . . . .

Forty minutes later, fucking kicked in they had. Turned out that under the influence, one Jasper Hale was a jittery, handsy mess, although still reasonably quiet. But along with the groping, he seemed more inclined to be in a good humor, and when Peter told a stupid shit joke about a woman and a pig or something lame like that, Jasper laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd heard. And that laugh... I was screwed. Those eyes and that laugh were going to be the end of me if I wasn't careful. Or, the end of him, possibly.

Three hours into our little trek down the coast, Peter pulled into a rest stop. Carmen bounced out of the front seat after coaxing a handful of ones from Peter. Just for giggles, after removing his hand from inside my tank top, I turned to Jasper, hand held out.

"Really?" he asked but I could see a grin tugging at his mouth.

I batted my eyelashes a bit, wondering if he'd fall for it, and was pleasantly shocked when he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed me six bucks, shaking his head the whole time. I knelt up on the seat and pressed my lips firmly to his.

"I'll earn it later," I whispered in his ear before I slid out of the car. When I looked back a few seconds later, he was still shaking his head. But at least he was smiling.

. . . . . . . .

After I followed Carmen to the bathroom, we liberated the vending machines of cold drinks and snacks. I regretted that I hadn't grabbed food from home before we left even though Carmen swore vending machines were the "organic" way to go.

"It's a road trip, Maria. We're supposed to eat stale crap and drink from dusty bottles. It's part of the experience," she explained as we walked back to the parking lot.

"The experience is the music and getting out of the house for four days. Not being covered with this stupid orange powdery shit."

"Live a little."

Peter had opened the tail of the Xterra and the boys were perched there, yapping about something as they waited.

I handed Jasper a bag of chips just as Peter offered him a cigarette from a rumpled pack.

"No, thanks. I don't smoke."

"You don't smoke?" Peter sounded understandably surprised. If the rumors were to be believed, Jasper would put more shit up his nose than an elephant, but he wouldn't smoke a cigarette?

"My grandfather died from lung cancer when I was eleven. I promised my mom I'd never touch cigarettes." He tore open the chips and laughed quietly. "Yeah, doesn't make much sense, I guess."

"Nah, that's cool," Peter said but I thought I saw a flash of guilt cross his face as he flicked his lighter to life. Great. Just what we needed. Baby boy-induced guilt.

. . . . . . . .

We spent the time before our next rest stop playing some stupid game Carmen used to play on trips with her family. After she passed out and Peter put on a book-on-tape, since he didn't seem to realize we were on summer vacation and books were just not a fucking necessary part of our lives for another two months, I scooted back next to Jasper and attempted to get to know him better. If I was going to be stuck in close proximity to him for the next three days – yes, by my own choice, I realized – I wanted to know a thing or two about him.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, maybe – I quickly grew bored of his one and two-word answers and ended up learning more about him with his tongue down my throat. Whatever the hell his problem was that had him all solemn and serious, it certainly didn't affect his ability to dampen my panties without exerting much effort. By the time we pulled off the highway again, I was seriously ready for some alone time with him. I'd caught the looks Peter had been throwing at us and was pretty sure he was worried about what sorts of stains his upholstery would sustain if his precious car was in motion during the act.

When I indicated to Carmen that I wanted her and Peter to go take a little walk while Jasper and I "talked," she pitched a fit and said I could wait until we were at the campground. Unfortunately, that was at least another twelve hours off. I was going to have to stop rubbing myself all over him if I wanted to have any chance of making it to the campground without breaking down and having my way with him in the car. So much for weekend fun.

. . . . . . . .

Jasper took over driving after the next rest stop when Peter complained he needed some sleep. I traded seats with Carmen and messed with the radio while Jasper drove. Jasper asked a little bit about the festival and I told him what I remembered about who was going to be playing. I repeated what I'd told Carmen - I honestly didn't care so much for the music as I did for getting out of Seattle for the weekend.

It was almost dark by the time we stopped for the third time, and we took our time as we ate dinner. Jasper continued driving and at some point after we entered California, I fell asleep.

I started awake sometime later when I felt something touching my legs. I opened my eyes to see that Jasper had opened my door and was standing next to me.

"What are you doing? Are we there?" I sat up a little and could see in the light from an above streetlamp that he was tucking an opened sleeping bag around my legs. He was fucking _tucking me in_. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry or go back to sleep.

"I thought you might be cold." He pushed the edge of the sleeping bag behind my legs. "I pulled off. I didn't want to wrap Peter's car around a guardrail." He leaned in and quickly kissed me before backing up and closing the door.

When he climbed into the driver's seat a minute later, and adjusted the seat a little bit so that he could be more comfortable but not crush Carmen and Peter who were spread all the fuck over the backseat, I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and taking his hand. Yeah, I wanted to jump in his lap and grind all over him, but in the weird dark of the parking lot, with the passing cars the only real sounds we could hear, I was oddly okay with just holding Jasper Hale's hand.

Not good.

. . . . . . . .

I proved to anyone who hadn't believed it what a grumpy bitch I was in the morning by not talking to anyone for the first hour after the sun rose and forced us awake. After we'd gotten some food and Peter had us within a couple of hours of the festival site, I put my feet in Jasper's lap and wiggled them around to get his attention.

"Oh, so now we're being friendly?" He looked even more tired than I felt after the few hours of uncomfortable sleep I'd managed, but he grabbed one of my feet and started to rub it.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what made me think it was a good idea to trap myself in a car with three other people for so long. If it wasn't taking us so fucking long to get there, it wouldn't matter." I reached forward and swatted the back of Peter's head as I spoke.

"Hey!"

Jasper's grasp on my foot tightened and when I looked over at him, he was actually grinning.

Thirty miles from the campground and festival site, Peter took an exit and found a grocery store. While the boys went into the store to get supplies for the weekend, Carmen and I walked to the fast food place that was next door to use the bathroom.

"He's nice," Carmen said as she was washing her hands.

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jasper, duh."

"Oh, yeah, he's okay." He _was_ awfully nice. I really didn't understand how someone like him had gotten mixed up in so much screwed-up shit.

She glanced at me in the mirror as she tried to fix her hair. "You know Rosalie will kick your ass if you fuck with him."

"Whatever. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." And I hoped like hell that was true because, truthfully, I could barely look after myself. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be a very good babysitter for this solemn pretty boy, if I even saw him again after this weekend. The jury was still out on that.

"Okay," she said, shrugging. "But I warned you."

In the parking lot, the boys loaded the sodas and water into the coolers, along with the ice they'd picked up. Carmen and I dug through the food and drinks and granted our approval of their selections.

As we got back on the road, Jasper and I still in the backseat, Carmen called Riley and Lucy to see where they were.

"They're already there," she said as she closed her phone. "Lucy said they're in the D lot, and to just look for signs as we pull in."

It took Peter fifty minutes, but we finally managed to fight through the traffic that led to the festival and find Lot D. Peter followed the guys with flags who waved us in and then completely ignored them to detour across the grassy lot when he spotted Riley's 4Runner. We slotted in next to them, leaving enough room between the cars to throw down the tents we'd brought.

I snuggled up to Jasper for a minute after Carmen and Peter got out of the car, pushing my breasts against his side and running my hand up his crotch. I gave him a squeeze and could feel him react almost immediately.

"I have plans for us," I breathed into his ear.

"Oh, yeah?" After a quick glance around, he pulled on the strap of my tank top and leaned down to take my tit – bra and all – into his mouth. I wasn't sure how good I could taste – or smell, for that matter – after wearing the same clothes for a whole day, but he didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes, okay?" I really wanted him to keep doing that, but we had to go say hi to everyone first or Carmen would spaz.

He pulled back and nodded. I straightened my tank top and then leaned across him to open the door. I scooted across him, being sure to brush my ass against his hard-on, and then tugged his hand until he followed. When I looked back and saw how clearly uncomfortable he suddenly was, I took pity and walked in front of him so he wouldn't be so embarrassed as we approached Carmen and Peter. They were already talking with Riley and Lucy.

I waited until Jasper had been introduced around and Carmen started to spew about the day's lineup, which was slated to start at noon.

"Oh! I forgot something in the car." I started to push Jasper toward the Xterra. "We'll be right back." Carmen gave me one of her looks and I drew my thumb across my throat so she'd know to stay away until we emerged. She gave me a thumbs up and turned back to Peter and the others as I nudged Jasper into the Xterra.

"Are these your plans?" he asked as he climbed into the backseat. We were going to be cramped and crowded but I wasn't waiting another fucking second to get into his pants.

"Chill." I closed the door behind us and then pushed my hair out of my face as I bent down for my purse. It was getting hot out there. Apparently, the festival had temporary showers set up somewhere – we would have to find them because there was no way I was waiting until Monday night to shower in this kind of heat. Particularly since we were about to add another layer of sweat to the mix – and would be adding more on top of that, if I had my way.

"Why am I really here?" Jasper asked suddenly, just as my fingers found the baggie in my purse. I pulled it out and dropped my purse on the floor before turning to him.

"I told you. We had an extra ticket. I thought you might have fun." I opened the baggie and pulled out a smaller baggie, an old Grandmaster Flash CD, and one of Papi's expired credit cards.

"Stop fucking around, Maria." I looked up in surprise at Jasper's harsh tone.

"I..." I shrugged and carefully dumped some of the coke on the CD. "I like you." I didn't look at him as I said it. What was I doing?

"You _like_ me? From what I've heard, you don't 'like' anyone."

I ran the faded AmEx through the powder and pushed it around the edges of the CD. "Oh, you've heard things, have you?" I looked at him briefly and found he was staring at my hands.

"Haven't you heard things about me?"

"Yeah. Doesn't mean they're all true, though." Although, they probably were, and I was about to test one of them. I held my hand out to Jasper, CD and lines balanced carefully.

"Dollar or something?"

"In my purse."

He picked it up and dug through it, finally coming up with a ballpoint pen. He deftly took it apart and threw everything but the barrel next to my purse. Then he surprised me – boy was full of surprises – by taking the CD from my hand and passing me the hollow pen. "Ladies first."

I didn't complain. It was smart, really. He barely knew me. How did he know the stuff I had was clean? I inhaled the four lines I'd prepared and set up another four for him. I traded the pen for the CD and held it up while he bent forward. I was certainly going to hell for aiding in his corruption but I was starting to feel protective of him – damn, did I _actually_ like him? At least I knew he was safe with me. Well, relatively.

I cleaned up after us and turned to Jasper. He was staring at me intently.

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty fucking good." He ran his eyes from my face down my body and back up while he spoke. I could feel the coke hitting my system hard. Time to play.

"Good," I said, and crawled across the seat to him. "I can't wait anymore." I locked my lips, already starting to numb from cleaning the remnants of coke from the CD, onto his, as my hands made their way up his chest. He had started to sit forward as I moved toward him and I pushed him back against the seat and straddled his lap, shifting forward to grind myself against him. He gripped my hips much as he had in my bedroom yesterday and pulled his head away from me.

"There are people right there." He looked out the window.

"They're not paying attention and they don't care, anyway." I pushed myself flush against him and kissed him firmly. I could feel him already hard under me – he obviously wanted this as much as I did, thank god. "And the windows are tinted."

"Carmen and Peter?" he groaned as I pushed my hips into him again.

"I told them to stay the fuck away." I slammed my hand down on the door lock for emphasis. "Now, shut the hell up."

His hands moved from my hips to my shoulders and pushed me firmly away from his body.

"Wh-"

"Shut the hell up?" The expression on his face was one I hadn't seen before. I suddenly had a feeling like I was in big fucking trouble. The good kind.

I nodded and slowly licked my lips. I mentally high-fived myself when his growing pupils tracked my tongue's movement.

He shrugged. "Okay." I was about to ask him what he meant by "okay" when I was suddenly on my back on the seat and he was hovering over me.

"You can't wait anymore?" He pressed his lips into my neck and I arched my hips up to him, but he was kneeling and too far away.

"No." I wrapped my leg around his ass, dragging him back down to me. We both groaned as his dick pressed between my legs.

"How long have you been waiting?" His voice was rough as he gripped the bottom of my tank and started to drag it up. I sat up enough for him to yank it over my head and then unfastened my bra while I was at it. I tugged the bottom of his shirt and he pulled it off as he shot another glance outside. I couldn't help but snap my fingers in his face.

"Hey, look. Tits." I pointed to the girls, which definitely got his attention. "And I think I've been wet since we were in your bedroom yesterday, if you must know."

"Wet, huh?" He lowered his head to mine and I watched as his pupils contracted further. There was hardly any of the pretty blue left.

"Wet." I grabbed the hand that was pinching one of my nipples and moved it down between my legs, under my skirt.

"Holy fuck, Maria," he said as he slipped his fingers inside the leg of my panties. "It's like a lake in here."

I suppressed the urge to laugh and moaned instead. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as he ran his fingers along me, getting everything even wetter. When he slipped two fingers inside me, I almost forgot we were crammed into the uncomfortable backseat of an Xterra. I swore I saw stars on the insides of my eyelids when his thumb joined in on the action a few seconds later. Fuck, his fingers were long and he obviously knew what he was doing. And this was only his damn hand. It looked like everything I had heard about him was true.

I dragged my fingers through his hair and tugged his lips to mine as his fingers worked relentlessly. He even tasted good. I wondered if he had managed to brush his teeth somewhere along the way. No one should taste that good after being in a car for twenty-four hours. I ground myself against his hand and he kept working me, but it still wasn't enough. "I need more, baby boy."

"More?" He pulled back slightly and started kissing his way from my mouth down to my throat.

"More." I fumbled around in the pocket on the back of the passenger seat. When I pulled my hand back and bumped his arm, he detached his lips from my neck and stared at the condom in my hand.

"That's convenient." He smirked down at me and I almost came from that damn look alone. Shit, that wasn't good. All I had wanted was some weekend fun, not a long-term commitment. Senior year was supposed to be nothing but a good time. I couldn't be bogged down by this kid. But long-term commitments were built on smirks like that.

"Yeah, Petey likes to be prepared." I noted the embarrassingly breathy tone of my voice and practically lunged at the button on his cargo shorts. If he didn't get those damn things off, I was going to tear them and hope he had packed more.

"Relax." He pressed his lips to mine again as he rubbed his fingers over me more slowly before withdrawing his hand from my panties. He leaned back a little bit and unbuttoned his shorts. Black boxers came into sight as he pulled down the zipper. He started to climb off the seat, although I didn't know where he thought he was going – between the two of us, there was barely room to move – and I clamped my legs around his thighs to keep him in place.

He looked down at his shorts. "Thought these might get in the way. Not to mention _these._" He ran his finger along my panties again.

"Ugh, just push them down. Push mine to the side. Hurry the hell up."

He laughed and it was a sexy-as-fuck rough noise that vibrated through the car and me. "You really are impatient."

I gave him a hand with his shorts and we each pushed down a side. When his boxers slid past his hips, I nearly rejoiced. Another reason I wasn't pushing to keep what's-his-name around was that he was pretty sorely lacking in the well-endowed department. Jasper had him by an inch, easily – not that I was in any state of mind to be doing precision mathematics – and he was only sixteen. I'd have to make sure I looked him up in ten years to see how he turned out. I wrapped my hand around him and watched his eyes roll back in his head while I roughly stroked.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned. "Give me that thing."

"Now who's the impatient one?" I handed the condom to him and he ripped it open. I decided that four hands were better than two and took the package from him to remove the condom. I pushed his hand out of my way and rolled it on him.

"You sure you don't want to take these damn things off?" Jasper tugged on the side of my panties.

I answered by gripping his condom-covered dick solidly and hitching my legs around his hips. I angled my hips up toward his and he lowered himself down the last couple of inches. I felt his fingers push aside my panties and I teased us both by rubbing him languidly against me for a few seconds before bucking up and burying him in me.

We both moaned and the sound was loud in the tight confines of the car. I flattened my hands on his chest for a minute before he started moving. I could feel his heart pounding under my hand and it felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. I wondered briefly how many sixteen-year-olds had heart attacks during cocaine-enhanced sex.

"You all right?" I brushed his hair away from his face so I could see his eyes. They were squeezed shut.

"What?" He shook his head. "Yeah, all right." He opened his eyes and stared down at me before pulling out and pushing into me once. I was happy to find that even though I'd only been screwing what's-his-name little-dick lately, it wasn't painful to have Jasper in me. I probably should have been ashamed of that, but I wasn't. He slowly pulled almost all of the way out of me again and then paused. "You okay? You comfortable?"

It was all I could do not to stare at him in shock. Fucked up and with a mostly naked girl beneath him and he was worried about my comfort? No wonder he was so serious all of the time, worried about silly shit like that.

"I'd be a lot better if you'd make with the fucking." I dug my heels into his ass and pulled him into me. That was pretty much all it took.

He started with a nice, regular rhythm, his lips and tongue tangling with mine, but he slowly sped up until I had to reach up and brace myself with my hands against the door so my head wouldn't slam into the door handle.

We were both breathing hard and I was starting to wonder if I maybe _I_ would be the one to have the heart attack. I planted my left foot on the window behind Jasper and rocked my hips up as hard as I could as his groans and "fucks" started to run together.

"How's that feel? Is it good?" I bit his ear and then tried not to shriek and as he shoved his hand between us and ran his fingers forcefully over me.

"It's good for me." His slick fingers were sliding over me in time with his not-so-gentle thrusts against my body. "How about you?"

Just as I started to answer, a fucking orgasm from heaven took me by surprise and tore through me. My response – which would have been a sarcastic, "it's all right, I guess" – turned into an embarrassing wail and I felt my sweaty foot slip against the steamed-up glass of the car window as everything from my arms to my legs shook. Jasper caught my leg before it could end up somewhere uncomfortable and thrust into me hard twice more before stiffening over me as he came, his damp forehead pressed against mine.

He panted above me, breath hot on my cheek and before either of us had a chance to recover, I felt his body tense when there were suddenly loud voices right outside the car.

He leaned back, bracing himself over me with one arm, wild blond hair nearly grazing the sunroof. His eyes darted to something out the window and then back to me as he pulled up his cargos with one hand.

"Don't worry, baby boy, they won't bother us." I drew my fingernails down his heaving chest, thin red lines immediately noticeable on his pale skin. I stifled a laugh when he jerked away.

He'd just fucked me in a car in the middle of hundreds of people and done coke out of the palm of my hand but he was still wary of me. If that wasn't the cutest thing... Maybe I'd keep him around after all.

* * *

**For the FitV readers - So, this was a pretty different look at our boy - a glimpse into where he came from. We heard just a tiny bit about Maria in FitV. This weekend at the festival is the start of their nearly year-long, tumultuous relationship. **

**Non-FitV readers - I hope you enjoyed it on its own :)**

**Legna keeps me calm, like my own personal empath. She also makes my stories better. Plus, she knows Spanish. LaViePastiche was very encouraging while I was writing this; I am admittedly nervous because the tone is a bit different from FitV's. She also validated the #jaspergasms. Kassiah gave an invaluable read, commentary, and thumbs up – I'm glad I finally got her to read something of mine.**

**So, go. Go now**** and write something for the contest - something, _anything_ - about Jasper. We can't wait to hear from you! Visit us at www(dot)fortheloveofjasper(dot)com (or www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~ForTheLoveOfJasper). And those of you who don't write (although, we encourage you to give it a try!), make sure you subscribe to the C2 so you can start reading as soon as the stories come in. Voting will start October 5th.**


End file.
